The Strain: Another Season - Episode Seven - Osculation
by Rosie Brook-Meade
Summary: 7th in series. Finally, Fet seemed to be catching a break with Dutch. But now he finds himself detained for someone else's pleasure. In 1989, Sandra appeared to be enjoying Eichhorst's…company. What did she see to provoke that reaction? And how did Setrakian escape his chains? What happened to poor little Zack? Eldritch throws a birthday party that has repercussions for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

The Strain: Another Season  
Episode 7

 **Author's note: Warnings – child decapitation, vamp on human torture with slash sexual overtones.**

Osculation  
Chapter One

* * *

Black Forest Solutions Meatpacking Facility   
The Master's underground chamber

Kelly and the Feelers sprint in, screaming and clicking. She has a silver wound across her torso and a bullet hole in her shoulder. They are still smoking.

'NOOOOOO!' she yells. 'Not Zack!'

The Master is confused and looks at Eichhorst for clarification. He shrugs and says, 'He smelt part Hebrew to me.'

The Master removes the hood.

Tears are streaming down Keane Luss' face. His nose is running and he seems to have wet himself.

'This is not my son,' says Kelly definitely.

The Master looks accusingly at Eichhorst and roars his frustration. In his fury, he forgets even the blood meal and the insight into Setrakian's schemes that it would have brought him. He rips Keane's head from his shoulders, squeezes it until it pops and flits away in a blur before he does the same to Eichhorst.

* * *

Amsterdam June 1989

Setrakian recovers consciousness naked, gagged and bound to an operating table by wrists, ankles and neck.

Eichhorst's eyes are staring into his. Eichhorst's nose and hair tickle his face as his captor leans down and murmurs hotly in his ear.

'I'm sorry I'm not him, handsome,' purrs Werner Dreverhaven, pulling off a grey-blond wig and Eichhorst's prosthetic nose. He removes the contact lenses and regards his now-struggling captive proudly. 'He's in Berlin, with your last surgeon...'

Dreverhaven undoes a wrist restraint and picks up the crooked hand. He holds it as a lover would and then lifts it slowly to his mouth and grazes a broken finger with his lips. '…Who didn't do a very good job,' he says significantly.

'You should have come to me instead, precious,' he smiles devilishly. 'I wouldn't have rushed it.'

Dreverhaven applies slowly increasing pressure to Setrakian's pinky until it snaps.

Setrakian bites down hard on the gag but a scream escapes despite himself.

'Yes,' says Dreverhaven excitedly. 'Ye-es. That's it. Scream it out.' There's no mistaking that the doctor is getting off on his patient's distress. He watches until the sounds stop and the only indication of Setrakian's rage and pain is in his expressive eyes.

'But I'm not here to play with your hands.' He smiles slowly and, if possible, it's an even scarier smile than Eichhorst's. 'I'm here to break your heart.'

He stands back and looks at Setrakian. 'I thought you and your brother were twins when I first saw you. In fact, I _hoped_ you were,' he says conversationally. 'Because then _I_ could have claimed you rather than Thomas.'

His bottomless eyes travel leisurely over his subject's body. 'You should have been mine, not his. I would never have let you become so old and…' he brings his lips right up to Setrakian's gagged mouth, lingers there for a second and then whispers in his ear, '…flaccid.'

Dreverhaven retreats again – to the machines beeping and flashing all around the room. Setrakian hasn't noticed them before, his entire attention being focussed on his tormentor. The doctor caresses them happily and says, 'Look at all this new technology, Abraham. Imagine what I could have achieved back in Poland, if only I'd had access to such treasures.' He chuckles with delight.

He pauses, for effect. 'We are going to have such fun, you and I.'

'Come,' he leers. 'Let's play with my new toys. Together!'

* * *

The Master's underground chamber

The Master is still furious but after many hours and not a few blood meals, he has regained control. He calls Kelly and Eichhorst back to his presence.

 _My dear Kelly, I have decided what you must do. The father is the way to the son. I want him too, ultimately. You must play on your husband's animal desires once more. You have seduced him before. You must do so again._

 _As my chosen child, you have the power to mesmerise your Loved One. It will be at your command when you are in his presence._

He strokes her bald head. She leans into his caress, eyes closed, like a petted cat.

 _I am afraid you must relinquish this divine beauty – moulding you into my image. You must appear human again. Eichhorst will show you how. To his shame, he seems to enjoying aping the unevolved._

Eichhorst indicates a small alcove where he has set up another make-up station. A floor length venous-red ball gown hangs beside it.

You can even choose what hair you have,' says Eichhorst, holding a chair for her. And indeed, various colours, lengths and styles of wig are on display.

She reaches for a long, dark brown wig and strokes it. 'This is how I wore it when we first fell in love.'

She fingers the dress. It has a high collar but there are cutouts, notably over the décolletage.

'Where is Ephraim? How will I find him?' she asks the Master.

 _We will bring him to you._

'He won't come alone,' says Eichhorst apprehensively.

 _Then_ deal _with the others._ The Master snaps at Eichhorst, wheeling around to sweep out. _If you can._

Kelly is still examining the dress. She removes her jumper and sits down. She reaches for some foundation and a sponge.

Eichhorst moves to leave but she grabs his hand. 'Stay!' she pleads. 'I've never had to put make-up on my breasts before.'

* * *

 **Author's note:** **Sooo much happier writing sexy Dreverhaven.** **He would have been a far better partner for Sandra, as well. And then I might have been able to look poor old Mr Chapman in the eye at the school reunion!**

 **I wish I hadn't timed the doctor's "neutralisation" so badly and then they could have gone to town on each other - maybe in another fic…**

 **I haven't specified which actor is playing Setrakian in 1989. At sixty five years of age, the obvious choice is David Bradley but the scenes with Dreverhaven would plainly be more aesthetically pleasing with Jim Watson! You decide…**


	2. Chapter 2

The Strain: Another Season  
Episode 7

 **Author's note: I have recently had some worrying medical news and have descended into my obsession with The Strain to prevent my dwelling on the scan - hence the high volume output of last week. Unfortunately, not even that works 100% any more and I am currently having difficulty focussing on anything else - including this fic. If progress slows down, you know why…**

 **I'm sorry, I think the following may be a bit confusing. Basically, I'm trying to fill in the blanks from the end of "Captives".**

Osculation  
Chapter Two

* * *

Manhattan

Dr Ephraim Goodweather gradually regains consciousness in a bed. He stares at the glass ceiling and groans. It's a big bed. He clutches the back of his head and groans again. A big, comfortable bed. More groaning. Most of the walls are glass too. The sky is getting dark.

A brunette flits around his blurry peripheral vision and he murmurs, 'Kelly?'

He's going to be in big trouble whether he's right or not – the obvious _strigoi_ kind of trouble if correct; the gentle, hurt and disappointed Nora kind of trouble if not.

Poor Eph. It's worse than either of those.

'Guess again, fuckwit,' growls a British accent too furious to remember the asterisk! 'Where's my daughter?'

For some reason, Sandra Edwards Henke Velders Mills ffinch-Myles is in disguise.

'How the hell should I know?' whispers Eph, wincing. 'She's supposed to be with my son.'

Reality comes flooding back. 'Zack!' he cries, sitting up and grimacing. He tries to stand up but Sandra pushes him back down and kneels on his chest.

'Stay there, you lying wanker,' she snarls. 'You'll only slow me down.'

Eph tries to disobey but he falls back, head swimming and has to confine his revenge to vomiting over her carpet.

He tries to recall the chain of events that put him in Sandra's bed...

* * *

Van Brunt Street, Red Hook, Brooklyn, Some hours ago

Eph is heading north in the bread van, crunching the gears. He tries to find the windscreen wiper control and gets FinchRadio traffic news instead.

He listens to the catalogue of chaos and does a U-turn causing a few horn honks.

He heads for the Ikea water taxi shuttle service. A boat is waiting at the dock, so Eph doesn't have time to cool off. He waves his gun and hijacks the vessel. When it arrives at Pier 11, he pistol whips the captain and runs all the way to the civic centre.

* * *

Civic Centre, Manhattan, late the previous afternoon  
Joint Stoneheart-Mayoral Press Conference

Sandra is posing as a runner. She wears jeans, flat shoes, a horrible brown polo-neck jumper and unflattering spectacles. The disguise is completed by a mousy-brown wig in a ponytail, matching untamed eyebrows and ghastly orange-pink lipstick. She is faking an American accent, a hunched posture and the general mien of a very junior dogsbody.

There's a disturbance and gunfire outside the set. She runs to investigate and sees a cohort of Stonehearts dragging away a large beaten-up bearded man. She doesn't get enough of a look to identify Fet but does recognise the unconscious Eph lying face down at her feet. She asks the people outside what happened and the eyewitnesses hardly know.

'The big crazy dude rabbit-punched that guy,' says one man, indicating Eph.

'…And brandished a nailgun and metal rod at the guards who tried to restrain him,' finishes his wife.

'It took six guards to bring him down,' says a sports fan admiringly. 'The Jets should sign the guy if the NFL ever restarts.'

'Describe him to me' she demands.

''Bout seven feet tall…' says the sports fan. 'With a funny accent.'

'Funny like mine?' she asks, reverting to native cut glass tones.

He shakes his head.

'Black hair and beard,' interjects the other man.

'Eyes like the Caribbean,' says his wife dreamily.

'Martha!' protests her husband.

'Fet,' breathes Sandra in recognition.

Sandra briefly examines Eph and then, standing up straight, she does something magical. She loses the specs, brows and lipstick in seconds and whistles. Three enormous suits appear like well-trained dogs. 'Get this inside,' she orders, poking Eph's rear with a toe. 'Get him seen by one of our medics, then take him to FinchCorp.'

She goes back inside and begins dialling.

Outside Gus and Creem roar up on motorbikes but they're too late to do anything but watch Fet be bundled into a van and Eph taken inside the building. Gus texts Setrakian the news and he tries to get inside the building while Creem attempts to follow the Stoneheart vehicle.

Neither man is successful. Gus finds security more alert at the Press Conference building and Creem loses the Stoneheart van in a tunnel.

Sandra can't get a signal so she picks a Stoneheart pocket and unsurprisingly find hailing frequencies wide open on _their_ phones.

Discovering that Dutch and the two boys are missing, one with Eichhorst's _strigoi_ horde and that the helicopter has already taken off, she calls Setrakian. He already knows about Fet from Gus and she reassures him and Nora about Eph before whistling up her own ride to FinchCorp in order to find Dutch.

The traffic gridlock and communication jamming is already easing. Electronic communication is back to normal (or post-Dutch-interference normal anyway) by the time Sandra heads outside to search for her daughter.

* * *

Fet's Place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

Setrakian and Nora are pacing anxiously in the living area. It's now completely dark out. The television is on but it's only repeating the press conference and cuts off before any commotion is heard outside.

When the doorbell rings, they race each other to the stairs and Setrakian wins.

Captain Lena Bartoli and Sergeant Steve Collins stand there behind Dutch and Zack.

Nora enfolds Zack in a relieved and tearful hug while Dutch strides in and looks around. 'Where are the boys?' she asks.

'Where's Dad?' Zack adds when he escapes Nora's embrace.

Nora and Setrakian look at each other. She must have won because she gets to give the good news.

'Your father's being taken care of by Miss Edwards. He'll be home later tonight.'

Dutch listens and rounds on Setrakian.

'Vasiliy was taken away by Palmer's men,' he says. 'I'm sorry, Dutch.'

She turns to the door. 'Well, let's get after them.' She tries to leave but Bartoli won't budge.

'We should call your mother,' says Nora. 'She'll be going frantic.'

'Yes, and she might be able to help us rescue him,' adds Setrakian.

Dutch sighs but acknowledges the sense in that.

'What happened to Audrey and the others?' asks Zack compassionately.

Nora and Setrakian exchange looks again. 'We don't know yet, exactly,' says Nora, delaying giving the bad news about Keane until they know for certain.

* * *

Outside "Finch Towers", Manhattan Night time

All the FinchCorp security team who survived the _strigoi_ assault are helping Sandra Edwards' search for her daughter.

Sandra's own mobile chirps. Setrakian has sent a text in longhand giving her the good news of Dutch and Zack's safety. She replies and throws the now-superfluous Stoneheart boy's phone in the East River.

'Mr Fitzwilliam,' she bellows.

Reggie appears, talking on his phone. 'Thanks, Ken,' he tells his correspondent. 'Keep your head down, we'll be in touch.'

'Bad news, Ms Edwards,' he says. 'One of my old team just watched my replacement throw Mr Fet into Eichhorst's…feeding room at Stoneheart.'

Sandra turns away, her face unreadable. 'I hope you taste as good as you look, big guy,' she whispers.

* * *

Stoneheart Building, Manhattan  
Eldritch Palmer's office

Eldritch is seated at his desk and the new security chief is standing before him.

'All the sensitive areas are under heightened security, sir,' says the chief. 'The party prep team can come in anytime now.'

'Thank you, Robinson,' says Palmer. 'What happened about the incident outside the press conference earlier?'

'There was no danger, sir,' says Robinson. 'The crazy who attacked another civilian is waiting downstairs for Mr Eichhorst's attention.'

'Where is he?' asks Palmer impatiently. 'He called and made last minute demands about the guest list.'

'I haven't seen him, sir,' shrugs Robinson.

Palmer grunts and his direct-dial phone rings.

'That will be all.' Palmer waves a dismissive hand and Robinson melts away.

'Palmer,' he announces to the phone.

'Eldritch, my darling,' oils Sandra's voice. 'We're going to meet each other at last.'

'Who is this?' says Palmer, alarmed and affronted. 'And how did you get my personal number?'

'It's me, Eldritch,' she purrs. 'Alec ffinch-Myles. Alex _andra_ ffinch-Myles. I would love to accept the invitation to your birthday party.'

Eldritch sits up straighter and smoothes his hair.

'I have two conditions though,' she says.

Eldritch sags. 'Who's your guest?' he anticipates wearily.

'No guest, darling…' she says.

Eldritch straightens again and fiddles with his tie, smirking a little.

'…But I do want Eichhorst to be there.'

'Shit!' he snaps without thinking.

'Eldritch!' she admonishes in a sultry "you've been a bad, bad boy" kind of way.

'You know what he is?' he asks angrily.

'Oh yes,' she says darkly. 'We've met. Although he won't recognise this name and I'd be grateful if you didn't tell him. Very, _very_ grateful.'

He preens again.

'But I want to broadcast the party live on FinchTV. I need to keep him civilised, you understand.'

'No audio,' she adds, as Eldritch starts to protest. 'Except for the band, of course. It would be great publicity for you…'

The wheedling works because he pauses and thinks.

'Very well. You might be able to help me with something too,' he says thoughtfully. 'Eichhorst has just asked me to arrange for Dr Ephraim Goodweather and Abraham Setrakian to attend.'

It's Sandra's turn to swear in shock.

'So you _do_ know them,' he says slyly.

'If I've met Eichhorst, you can be certain I know the Professor,' she says sharply. 'And, as a broadcaster, I'd have at least heard of the doctor from the news.' There's a pause.

'Can you assure me the doctor won't be arrested?'

'No,' says Palmer flatly. 'But I don't believe that's Eichhorst's motive.'

'And Professor Setrakian? He must walk out of there alive.'

'His fate is up to you,' he says coldly. 'How well do you think you can hold Eichhorst's attention when his old… friend is in the room?'

She is quiet for a long time. She definitely seems uncertain of her powers in that quarter.

Palmer breaks the silence. 'Eichhorst will insist we scan for silver weaponry, you know.'

More silence from her end.

'And I will insist we check for wires or other concealed electronics.'

'Agreed,' she says finally.

'I know you have no love for Eichhorst, Eldritch,' she continues. 'And you can guess that I haven't either. If I promise not to impede his Master's…' Eldritch hisses in astonishment at this name but she pretends not to notice. '…immediate plans, will you leave me to my own purposes with him? Unhindered?'

Palmer blusters and sputters for a bit.

'He wants to meet me too, doesn't he?' she asks.

'He wants to meet the man behind FinchNews' "Well Dressed Man" nonsense,' he corrects.

Sandra laughs, the ice broken once again. 'Did he enjoy that?'

Eldritch chuckles too. 'Perhaps a little. But it annoyed him too. He was approached by some fans once,' he sniggers. 'One of them kissed him.' She laughs uncontrollably.

Eldritch takes the handset from his ear and smiles admiringly at it until her mirth subsides.

'Fabulous, Eldritch,' she giggles. 'You'll have to tell me some more of those stories while we dance.'

'How will I know you?'

'I'll be the only blonde showing no flesh.'

'That may not be a unique descriptor,' he says suavely.

'Betcha!' And she puts the phone down.

* * *

Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

Sandra has brought Eph back and he is hugging his son. She is looking anxiously at Dutch who is keeping her distance.

'What happened to Audrey, Miss Edwards?' asks Zack from under his father's armpit.

'She and Neeva Aristil made it inside my building and the helicopter left with them alone,' says Sandra. 'I have since received confirmation that they took off for London a couple of hours ago. I'll let you know when they arrive.'

'Why didn't the pilot wait?' asks Nora.

'Apparently, Mrs Aristil saw Cornelia and Zack disappear and Keane being taken by the _strigoi_ and she panicked. She eventually persuaded the pilot to take off.'

'Did you kill him or just fire his arse?' snarks Dutch.

'He swore that he radio-ed his security colleagues but they were all busy outside, first trying to protect you and then trying to find you.'

'So when are we going to rescue Keane?' asks Zack.

'Sod Keane,' snaps Dutch. 'When are we going to arm up and get Fet back?'

'I have a clever plan,' says Sandra.

* * *

 **Author's note: Spoilers 2.08 Extra rants and raves because of self-protective immersion in Strainiverse. Skip 'em if you want.**

…

…

…

 **I adored their scene of making Kelly look human. As always, it was way better than my effort. I had kind of assumed that, if Chosen soon enough after turning, the return of muscular control and vocal fluency would be virtually instantaneous. They've been human for decades and** _ **strigoi**_ **for only a few days, after all. (BTW, I chose a longhaired wig for Kelly because I read an interview somewhere with Natalie Brown saying that she'd had to cut her hair for the role and she really missed her lovely long locks.) I absolutely loved Eichhorst the effete stylist. And I appreciated the clarification of the reason behind the persistent nose. It does make sense, as well as making the SFX easier for them! (Can't believe Vaun was only a few months old though…)**

 **That whole scene took me back to what was great about the first season. I could even see dear old Mr Chapman again in Eichhorst (almost thought he was going to teach us about drumlins and hanging valleys)... But also that you can puzzle over what's going on there between him and Kelly. Freddie thinks it's purely about E doing his Master's bidding but I think he's enjoying having a protégée and it might even be almost an older brothery thing. I'm sure others could read even more into it but I reject anything like affection in a** _ **strigoi**_ **(excepting the yearning for Loved/Dear Ones of course).**

 **I also don't accept that Eichhorst smells funny. I intend to expand on it later in** _ **Another Season**_ **but I think he'd have been horrified the first time he soiled himself and would have done something about it sharpish (as mentioned in Captives). Plus, of course, he'd never have been able to sneak up on a poor innocent little hobbit in Grand Central if he'd stunk. I know the Tube gets a bit ripe sometimes but unless the subway is very much worse than that, you'd notice a stinky strig oozing up behind you.**

 **The biggest bugbear I have from the episode (am choosing to ignore the issues with aseptic technique) loosely relates to Eichhorst's wig. It is unequivocally blond. It's ridiculous – you can even see the join! And why can you see the join?…Because he's standing in the sunlight. Yes, our formerly favourite vampire is standing in the fricking sun. Every other time he's strutted into Palmer's office in daytime, he's activated the window filters. This time, he swings around in Palmer's chair (bloody loved that bit though) by the window.**

 **I wasn't certain before, in the Throgg's Neck factory (2.01) and at the convent in Austria in 1966 (2.04) cos he might have been in shadow but there was no dubiety here. And then…right…then… Kelly opens her car window outside on the street. In the daytime. Without even so much as squinting…What the hell's going on boys? Freddie is confident they'll explain it later and he was right about Setrakian's age but I am losing my faith…**

… **Much like Cardinal McNamara! I loved Eichhorst tormenting him. I totally see him more as a psychological bully rather than a physical (or sexual) one. Although I did wonder where he was going with the stroking of Jesus' thighs on the crucifix! Am beginning to suspect that the rumours might have been exaggerated. And if so, I'll go back and delete all the Sandra/Eichhorst rubbish I wrote in response to them.**

 **I wonder where Team Setrakian will hide out, now that their sanctuary has been compromised.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Strain: Another Season  
Episode 7

 **Author's note: Second scan last week. Fingers crossed.**

Osculation  
Chapter Three

* * *

Stoneheart building, Manhattan  
Eichhorst's feeding room

Fet, in his underwear, has removed the handle from the winch and is trying to sabotage the winding mechanism. He can only just reach. He worries at it for a long time before throwing the handle across the room in frustration. He sinks against the wall with his head in his hands.

* * *

Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

There's a new crate of supplies on the kitchen table. Zack is rummaging around in it. Dutch stands, arms crossed, facing her mother, apparently engaged in a staring match. Two new bodyguards flank Sandra and there's someone else present.

This newcomer is a slight, but very good-looking, Indian gentleman. Like the muscular guards, he is wearing an expensive suit but his handkerchief is fuchsia pink, his beard is setsquare neat and he sports a diamond stud earring. He stands in front of some hanging garment bags, shifting his weight nervously.

'There's nothing but makeup and these things in here,' says Zack surfacing with bikini wax in one hand and a box of tampons in the other. 'Where's my tux?'

He isn't answered but Nora relieves him of his spoils and nods her gratitude at Sandra. Eph catches her eye looking a little uncomfortable.

'What?' she says defiantly. 'Did you think all this…' She draws a giant circle in the air around her and Dutch. '…happened by accident?'

She looks at the cartons thoughtfully and asks Sandra, 'How did you… manage in captivity? Dutch gives her a "you had to ask" glare.

'When I got a shower, I was given razors. That didn't end well so he got me a beautician - a deaf Russian girl, so I couldn't communicate,' Sandra explains matter-of-factly. 'And he watched,' she adds, with a shudder. Or it could be a _frisson._

'I didn't mean personal grooming,' says Nora waving the tampons. The men definitely have somewhere else to be now.

'With the beautician came the supplies. He didn't come near me at those times.' She shrugs.

Zack is undeterred and still naïvely poking through the box. He pulls out a bottle of decongestant spray and hands it to Nora. 'It's got your name on it,' he explains.

Nora examines it and looks across at Sandra, confused.

'I noticed you always have your lips slightly parted. Either you suffer from nasal congestion or it's an affectation because you're aware it makes you more attractive to men. My therapist has told me I need to think the best of people.'

Nora is furious at first but when Setrakian and Eph stare at her, she applies a couple of squirts and says icily, 'Thank you. It has been difficult to get hold of.' Then she closes her mouth firmly.

Dutch has opened the garment bags and found two black dinner suits and a gorgeous white dress.

'That won't fit me,' she says, fingering the dress.

'You're not going,' her mother says. 'It's for Nora.'

Nora forgets her injured dignity in delight at the stunning gown. She snatches it up and skips lightly into the lab/gym to try it on.

'Where's my outfit?' asks Zack.

'You're not going either, son,' says Eph. 'Dutch is going to keep you company. You can watch it on the television.'

'I'm not staying here to babysit and watch the Halloween edition of _Dancing with the Stars_!' cries Dutch. 'I'm the only one with the necessary skills.' She waves something tiny in the air.

'What skills?' says Sandra derisively. 'You've already created the programme.'

'How's she going to gain access, eh? What if she runs into a password-protected system?'

'Anyone can work out passwords,' sneers Sandra. 'I've been hacking phones for years. They're just words and numbers that mean something personal to the user. Names, dates, favourite film stars – that kind of thing.'

A silence has fallen like fog.

You hacked phones?' says Dutch incredulous.

'I did it first,' says Sandra smugly. There's a pause and a shrug. 'I did it worst. And I _never_ got caught.'

More shocked silence and raised eyebrows.

'I'd learnt a few things from Bart – nothing like your skills though, Cornelia – but, yes, I discovered how to access mobile phone voicemails.'

* * *

Stoneheart building  
Feeding room

Fet is trying something else now. Unlike Sandra in 1989 he refuses to accept his fate. He is attempting to prise off the collar's padlock using the winch handle for leverage. Unfortunately, the angle is wrong and he presses on his carotid sinus, choking himself out. He falls against the padded wall with a thud and trickles down it.

* * *

Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

'Did you ever hack Eichhorst's phone?' asks Dutch trying not to be too impressed with her mother.

'Eventually,' she replies. 'And it's quite an illuminating story…' She settles down to tell it.

'Because I became obsessed with him after Bart's murder…'

'You said it was a heart attack,' hisses Dutch accusingly.

Sandra fleetingly looks ashamed and continues. '…I thought I was important to him too. In my conceit, I tried all kinds of ways of spelling my name. I tried words and numbers that held significance to our time together. In the end, I discovered that his passcode was 2230.' She looks significantly at Setrakian. '2 is the number you get if you press the letter 'A' on a phone key pad.'

'A230385,' he whispers.

'I'm just his favourite snack,' says Sandra cheerfully. 'The professor here is special to him on another level. In fact, I think you're the closest thing he has to a Loved One.'

The old man is horrified.

* * *

Stoneheart building  
Feeding room

Fet wakes up. He takes a loop of chain like a garrotte and, holding the winch handle like a cosh, he hammers on the door.

'Coo-ee, Hair Nazi,' he croons. ' Yah vole mine foorer. Get your hot and tasty Ukrainian lu-unch. Shnell. Shnell.'

* * *

Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

Dutch is rummaging around in the box. 'You got any Dramamine in here - something for the nausea? For when we have to watch you fawning over Eichhorst,' she sneers.

'You. Are. Not. Going,' says Sandra calmly.

'Nora can't do it, Mum,' sighs Dutch. 'She just can't. She doesn't know the first thing about computers or hacking...'

Nora returns to the kitchen and smiles. Everyone turns and stares. Her dress kisses every Latin curve - rather than clinging and outlining as you know Sandra's will. The gleaming white sets off her dark golden skin and glossy hair.

'You can't teach her anything about looking good in a white ball gown though,' smiles Sandra.

The effect on the men is startling.

Eph swallows hard and smiles slowly but Setrakian has to grip the table to remain upright.

Nora is suddenly shy in the attention - as you know Sandra won't be.

The nervous Indian man comes to life. He is like a girl with a new doll, fussing around Nora. He gives her a pair of matching shoes and while she puts them on, he arranges her hair.

All the time he is chattering proudly. 'I told you this was the one, Miss ffinch-Myles. Didn't I say that white was the way to go? You look amazing, my darling. If we just pile your glorious hair up so…with some ringlets…like so…What are we thinking now?' He turns to the audience for affirmation.

'You look...' says Zack.

'Yes,' agrees Eph.

Setrakian still hasn't been able to close his mouth. Now, he clears his throat. 'Very nice,' he croaks.

The stylist is shocked. 'Is that it? Very nice? She's a goddess, people. A goddess!'

'Excellent,' announces Sandra with finality. 'I have to go now to make sure I don't smell of anyone here. I'll see you three tonight. Remember we don't recognise each other, OK?'

'Us four, Mum,' says Dutch arms folded. 'Do what you think you need to, to make me safe, but I'm going to rescue Fet. End of.'

The two blondes square up to each other again.

* * *

Stoneheart building  
Private anteroom

The music filters through to Eldritch Palmer. He seems a little on edge.

He peers out to the massive ballroom steadily filling with New York's most glamorous and influential people. A _Strictly Come Dancing-_ style dance orchestra are playing "Sweet Caroline" for the guests to foxtrot to. The television cameras are surprisingly unobtrusive. Good-looking escorts, male and female, have been thoughtfully hired to flatter, entertain and dance with those who wouldn't otherwise be receiving much attention.

Everyone except the birthday boy seems to be enjoying themselves. The only other familiar face is the Secretary of Health and Human Services, Dr Everett Barnes, Eph and Nora's former boss at the Centres for Disease Control and Prevention. He is looking hopefully at a brunette escort.

'Is he here yet?' Eldritch asks the anteroom impatiently.

A polite suit answers, 'Yes, sir. He just came in the delivery entrance.'

'Is he ready? Appropriately Dressed?'

'Yes, sir. And so is the lady.'

'Lady? What lady? Oh,' he sighs, disappointed. 'The blonde with no flesh showing.'

'No, sir. A brunette.'

* * *

Stoneheart building

Sandra, the blonde in question, is indeed showing no skin, exactly as promised. It doesn't matter. Her floor-length gold dress hugs so predictably tightly from neck to thigh that the actual colour of the skin is the only characteristic left to the imagination. Her hair is piled high with a length dangling down her back and some soft loops framing her face.

Even the security team in the atrium stop confiscating mobile phones for a moment to watch. And, as expected, she basks in the stares.

'Alexandra ffinch-Myles,' she announces. ' _Miss_ Alexandra ffinch-Myles. Who gets to frisk me?' she purrs at them, holding out her arms. She carries no bag and the only accessory is a matching silk scarf, temporarily hiding her scars.

Ken is on duty at front of house but he is too intimidated to volunteer. Another guard steps forward and scans her for wires and electronics. There doesn't seem any point laying hands on her - there is no possible hiding place in that outfit.

Ken curses Fitzwilliam's understatement. "Very beautiful" didn't prepare him at all. "Weaponised heat" was more accurate.

He doesn't realise it's only on "stun".

* * *

As she stalks down the corridor towards the ballroom, Sandra hears Jessie J _et al_ 's "Bang Bang" starting. She grins wickedly and turns the heat up to "Vapourise".

 _Bang bang into the room…_

It's hard to believe she was prepared to go into seclusion for so many years. It's like a tiger in the jungle.

… _I know ya want it_

And they do. Young men are all over her - escorts too. They really shouldn't abandon their posts but they have the prospective jackrabbit's instinct for a cougar on the hunt.

 _Bang bang all over you …I'll let ya have it_

She is _LOVING_ it. Even the cameras follow her.

She dances with one of the pretty boys before Eldritch Palmer puts his drink down and approaches. She partners with him rather than either of the hopeful young swains waiting in the wings. There's some aggrieved muttering along the lines of "Maybe he's her grandpa…"

Palmer's hold is respectful - not grasping or creepy but she doesn't seem to mind.

He murmurs in her ear, 'Miss ffinch-Myles I presume.'

She smiles. 'Sandra,' she nods.

'Happy Birthday, Mr Palmer,' she Marilyns at him.

'You brought them?' he asks.

'They're on their way.' There's a pause. 'Is _he_ here?' she asks tentatively.

He smiles pityingly and nods. He pulls away and looks her appreciatively up and down. 'That's an awful lot of effort to go to for a dead man.'

She doesn't respond and they dance in silence for a while.

'Thank you for the recommendation on that hacker kid,' he says.

'No problem,' she says without concern. 'She doesn't look much but she and her team have always done great work for me.'

'She paid me a visit recently,' he says airily. 'Wanted her revenge or something. Sounds a bit childish, I know.'

Sandra looks worried. 'I'm surprised you didn't have her killed,' she says eventually.

'I thought I had. But Fitzwilliam let me down. Is she coming here tonight with Setrakian?'

'I couldn't tell you. Can you imagine why she would?'

There's another pause for some elegant dancing.

'You didn't tell me she was a girl,' says Eldritch, without rancour.

'Didn't I? Oh well, I didn't tell you I was for ages, either.'

'Caught me a little off guard.'

'Would you have worked with either of us if you'd known in advance?'

Eldritch chuckles. 'Ah, you career girls and your Everyday Sexism rants…Still it was fun watching her and Eichhorst bristle at each other.'

Sandra is aghast. 'You brought her in?'

'Well, I had to interview her.'

'Yes, of course. But, but…in front of Eichhorst?' she sputters.

'He insisted on having an input.' A pause. 'And I trusted him then.'

A bit of silent dancing while Sandra thinks. 'He didn't…you know…show an interest, did he?'

Palmer looks at her as if to gauge her meaning. 'Are you jealous?'

She laughs. 'God, no.'

'No,' he says. 'He doesn't eat the help if they do as they're told.'

A bit more silent dancing before Eldritch adds, 'Besides, I think he prefers boys.'

She laughs, at ease again. 'Does he now?' Eldritch gives her an odd look.

* * *

 **Author's note: Spoilers 2.09…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Oh, no. No. No.**

 **No.**

 **Not Miriam. He didn't - did he? "She struggled at the very end." Arrgghhh! I love Miriam. I can't stand the thought. Those huge, scared, innocent brown eyes…**

 **But from the top…**

 **I don't care what Freddie says - that is definitely not Eichhorst only living to serve the Master. He is offering a kind of distracted comfort to Kelly as best he knows how. And that doesn't look like a Stoneheart apartment - too old and fusty, especially now we can compare it to Eldritch's boudoir, which is sleek and modern. I always assumed Eichhorst's pad was in the Stoneheart building. I mean, who else would let him build his little love dungeon in their basement. There's some serious construction work involved– the marble headrest, the winch pedestal, the soundproofing, the drain etc etc. Unfortunately, the plot of _Osculation_ relies heavily on the fact that the feeding room is in the Stoneheart building. I've even drawn a little map for my own use to show how it connects to the rest of the building and the sewers - how security works in the day to day and also in the lockdown situation of the party. Can we please call it detail-oriented and not sad?**

 **And that pain that takes some years to subside…physical pain of turning? Or of being smacked round the face by a solid iron hook? Or the emotional pain of having a son (or daughter…) you want to turn but can't reach? This is what I loved about season 1.**

 **Didn't mind the new animated titles except that they went on too long.**

 **Now, come on… Why are they staying in Fet's when they know it's been discovered? I know Setrakian has balls so big he has to have his trousers specially made but Zack's right – waiting there on his own for Eichhorst and his 200 biggest mates to show up is beyond stupid. Move the hell out – it's ridiculous.**

 **Phewww - glad Nora and Fet visiting Dutch and Nikki wasn't awkward! (As you may have guessed, I am firmly in the Dutch/Fet camp). Another OTP to throw out there – Justine Feraldo/ Frank Kowalski. Take a season or two over it if you can but it needs to happen.**

 **Loved that Eph didn't know how to teach Justine how to use her weapon.** **Also great that Fet and Nora couldn't just flick a switch and get the power back on. And that it was a doctor who used their brain and decided to search the manuals. Brilliant!**

 **Something was bothering me about the location of Kelly's makeup station and, because I'm so …detail-oriented, I went back and examined the beginning of 1.03 _Gone Smooth_ where Eichhorst literally puts his face on. The furniture is the same but the room is different. Completely different walls and ceiling. Bless him, he's had a row with the landlord this season and moved out…**


	4. Chapter 4

The Strain: Another Season  
Episode 7

Osculation  
Chapter Four

* * *

Stoneheart building  
Atrium

Dutch Velders has won the argument with her mother. She passes through security without interference because Ken recognises her and attends personally. Fitzwilliam or Sandra must have alerted him because Dutch looks totally different. Her hair is dark brown and in a sophisticated up-do; she's wearing an expensively classy black gown and her makeup is completely un-Dutch.

The bald badass guard from Fitzwilliam's old team announces her into the ballroom as Mr and Mrs Mark Walker while Sandra and Palmer are still dancing, chatting and, yes, may God forgive her, flirting. To take her mind off that horrible spectacle, Dutch accepts the hand of the first man to offer and is swirled away to the strains of _New York, New York_ , still looking out of her element.

* * *

Dr Ephraim Goodweather and Professor Abraham Setrakian enter the ballroom next, resplendent in dinner suits and black bow ties. With them is Dr Nora Martinez, even more stunning now that the FinchCorp stylist has worked his magic but she and Eph still look all kinds of nervous. Setrakian glances around like a marine entering an enemy stronghold.

The orchestra strike up Barbra Streisand's _"_ Woman in Love" as Kelly Goodweather prowls in from the anteroom opposite. Her eyes fix on Eph and do not waver as she approaches.

… _When eyes meet eyes  
_ And the feeling is strong…

She looks completely human and exudes a dangerous sexuality. The young bucks disappointed by Sandra's choice of Eldritch watch but daren't intrude.

… _I am a woman in love  
_ _And I'd do anything  
_ _To get you into my world  
_ _And hold you within…_

He, in turn, seems paralysed until she closes him down and takes a firm ballroom hold. She doesn't seem interested in his blood at present, just nestles her head on his shoulder and gently twists her fingers in the hair at the back of his head. Now neither of them pays attention to anything or anyone else. A camera focuses in tight and follows faithfully but, eyes closed, the Goodweathers might as well be on the moon.

… _With you eternally mine…_

* * *

Setrakian and Nora make to intervene but Setrakian catches a flash from Sandra's eyes and hesitates, stopping Nora with a gentle hand. 'I believe he will be OK, my dear.'

Dr Everett Barnes eyes the heartbroken Nora from across the room and advances but Setrakian rescues her.

'Come along, Nora.' He dances her expertly away.

* * *

Sandra, dancing close to Palmer suddenly looks surprised and grins. 'Oh Eldritch! You _are_ feeling better, aren't you?'

Eldritch smirks. 'I feel thirty years younger.'

'I won't say I'm not flattered,' she simpers. 'But I have a date tonight.'

'You won't get that response from _him_ ,' he says bitterly.

'I know it,' she laughs. Then she asks thoughtfully, 'Do you still covet his immortality, now you've had a taste of what you'll have to give up for it?'

Palmer scowls.

'Ah, here he is,' announces Sandra. Her back is to the anteroom from which Eichhorst enters, shortly after Kelly.

The aspiring trophy wives amongst the escort girls look Eichhorst's way. They can smell wealth and power when it enters wearing a suit that costs more than they do. But, unlike their male colleagues, they don't approach.

Palmer is sarcastic. 'Can you sense each other?' he sneers. 'Or does the room change when he enters?'

Sandra laughs easily. 'I felt your body tense in my arms.'

'You are in _my_ arms, surely.'

'A matter of perspective, only. Plus - your first trumpet played the intro to "Uptown Funk",' she adds. 'Cheeky, perhaps – kill him if you must but don't give Eichhorst the satisfaction.'

With that, she slips out of Palmer's hold and she and Eichhorst partner as if by right - in silence except for the song in the background and a bit more disgruntled muttering from the spurned young hotties along the lines of 'What is it with her and old guys?'

* * *

Some young studs gather to gripe about it. 'She's barking up the wrong tree with that one. He was at my audition - he undresses you with his eyes.'

'Undresses? I felt like he was skinning me too.'

'Yeah, well, he _sniffed_ me.'

'And I heard him asking the host about his manservant…'

'Are you nuts? That's the Well Dressed Man?'

'Ooh,' says the first sarcastically. 'Who ever heard of a well dressed gay man?'

* * *

Sandra's heart rate increases and she flinches very slightly as Eichhorst takes hold.

He raises an eyebrow. 'Really? Just for a touch?'

She is dismissive. 'I'd forgotten how hot you were - that's all.'

'But you remember everything else?'

'Of course I bloody remember,' she snaps.

There's a very brief pause.

'There,' he asks. 'Is that better?'

'Oh, how did you do that?' she asks with uncharacteristic naïve surprise.

'Control,' he whispers slowly in her ear. Then more naturally, 'I've had to shake many hands over the years – in my role as the Master's liaison.'

'No,' she says.

'Excuse me?'

'No,' she repeats. 'It's not better. Now it's merely sweaty and clammy – unpleasant,' she says, squirming for emphasis. 'Go back to normal. Please.'

* * *

Dutch can't help staring over her partner's shoulder at her mother and Eichhorst. Eldritch Palmer had been bad enough but this…

* * *

After a second or two Sandra recovers her poise and she and Eichhorst dance a beautiful foxtrot smiling into each other's eyes with apparently genuine delight. Probably they are both contemplating what each believes will be their imminent victory.

* * *

Eldritch watches them with open distaste but it means he's distracted from Dutch…

…Who now looks like she should have taken the Dramamine option. She'd really only been baiting her mother before - she wasn't expecting the horror of seeing them together in the flesh. How can she let him touch her without her skin crawling away? How can she be so close and still smile? She gags.

* * *

'I can hardly believe you're here,' says Eichhorst. 'I could smell you, of course, even as you arrived. And you brought me an offering. How is he? The Jew? Does he speak of me often? It has been so long, Sandra.'

Sandra smiles sweetly. 'You think you're going to drink me tonight, don't you Eichhorst?'

'Well, here you are - literally within my grasp,' he points out.

'Yes, and a smart vampire would realise that I'd put myself here and wonder why.'

Eichhorst shrugs, unperturbed. 'I assume you've put your trust in the publicity of the live television cameras. Mistakenly.'

'Your influence is growing rapidly but can you really risk full exposure at this point?'

'You won't be drinking me, Eichhorst,' she says definitely. 'Tonight, I'm going to hurt you.'

He laughs. Cameras turn.

'Listen to my heart if you don't believe me,' she says calmly.

His smile vanishes and he cocks his head.

She repeats, her voice even. 'Tonight, I will be the one to hurt you. That's a promise.' Her heart does indeed beat slowly and steadily now. And she smiles serenely at him as she continues. 'And when I do – know that it is only the beginning of my plans for you.'

He is only at a loss for a fraction. He shrugs. 'You've made promises before – and broken them. You swore you'd never fight me…'

She scowls.

'And you should beware of encouraging me to use your heartbeat to read you,' he adds.

She looks puzzled.

'I could ask you about the child, for instance,' he says smoothly.

Her pulse increases.

He detects her fear and smiles very slowly.

Her heart begins to pound.

He stares.

Now the heartbeat is no longer physiological. She's not dancing but clinging on for dear life as he turns her around and around to disorient her.

He stops suddenly, his back to a side exit. 'Where is…'

Over his shoulder, she spots Dutch sneaking out the door and has a horrific vision of Keane Luss, turned and giving up her secret to the Master and Eichhorst.

Her heart skips a beat exactly as his next syllable lands. And she stumbles.

* * *

Dutch has excused herself to her partner and staggers, horrified and nauseated to the ladies' cloakroom.

She takes some deep breaths and splashes her face with cold water. She removes the brown wig and examines her reflection in the mirror. Blonde hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, defined jaw – just like Mum. She observes her face from either side and then shakes her head as if dislodging an unpleasant idea.

She splashes her face again, dab-dries so as not to remove her makeup and replaces the wig. She smiles at her brunette self.

She disappears to the end cubicle for a second or two, makes some ceramic grinding and splashy noises and returns, snapping her clutch bag shut.

When she sneaks back out to the corridor, instead of returning to the ballroom, she continues to the service lift at the far end of the corridor. She checks that she's alone and is invisible to any security cameras, then she removes the drop from her left earring and hacks the simple swipe-card lock with it. The earring drop inserted in the lift's control panel enables her to descend to the basement, which is surprisingly nicely decorated. There are no cameras down here and only one door leading off the hallway. It has a security pedestal to one side. A display asks for the code and she starts to type in A230385 as her mother advised earlier. However, as soon as she puts her finger to the keyboard, a manacle fastens her wrist in place and a stylet pricks her index finger.

The display says ANALYSING DNA and is echoed by a pleasant female auto-voice.

A horrified Dutch struggles in vain.

* * *

 **Author's note: Spoilers 2.10…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **The Mayfield Hotel? What kind of hotel would let him build another feeding room? And it _is_ a different one – no drain.**

 **Surely only a mother who had looked like Amber Heard or Charlize Theron her entire adult life would say that Ruta Gedmintas (Dutch) couldn't get by on her looks alone – she's gorgeous!**

 **The new title sequence didn't stick then?**

 **Why isn't Zack with Setrakian, Fet and Nora, now that his mum knows where he lives? He's got a babysitter in _Another Season_ even though Fet's is uncompromised and both Kelly and Eichhorst are out on the razzle. You'll meet him next chapter.**

 **I didn't think that only the Master could resuscitate with his white – surely, biologically, it could be any _strigoi_ but I accept that the Master as king vampire would have a more miraculous effect on a moribund patient. Or maybe it _could_ be any _strigoi_ and it's just that Eichhorst wouldn't piss on either of them if they were on fire...**

 **Again with the f*cking flickering lights – pack it the hell in.**

 **Who do you think might be sad enough to pause the scenes of the _Lumen_ and attempt a rough translation? Yup! When I have the time, I'm gonna…**


	5. Chapter 5

The Strain: Another Season  
Episode 7

 **Author's note: After the events of last Friday night, I don't really have the heart for my rants and raves. This is such a long section anyway, I think I'll split it into two and have an unprecedented sixth chapter.  
** **I don't know if expressing sorrow and sympathy is allowed in an author's note. In case anything else might be construed as political, I'll just say: Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.**

Osculation  
Chapter Four

* * *

Sewers beneath Stoneheart building

Augustin "Gus" Elizalde is alone and creeps carefully, gun drawn, through the tunnels "one storey above hell". He gets to the ornate iron gate where he and his _compadre_ Felix Torres met Eichhorst a few days and another lifetime ago. He looks at it and sighs as he remembers what those eight hundred dollars have cost him. The gate, with the gap over the top that the German must have leapt through to reach them, is still there but it is now backed with a solid floor-to-ceiling metal door. Gus easily cuts the padlock on the wrought iron and settles down to pick the lock on the new barrier.

* * *

Fet's Place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

Zack Goodweather is sitting on the very edge of the sofa watching the television with both hands over his open mouth.

The stairs creak slowly as his babysitter struggles up them. There's some swearing as he comes but it's muffled and in Spanish because of the underage company.

'Popcorn,' announces the Silver Angel. 'Aw kid, why you watching dancing. Boy your age wants some real entertainment.' He limps over and inserts _El Angel de Plato contra el Retorno de los Vampiros._

'Action movie,' he says proudly as he turns expecting grateful excitement. 'Wrestling. Not a load of _maricónes_ prancing around.'

Zack is dismayed and for a second or two, too polite to protest, then he switches back to the party and explains.

'That's my parents,' says the boy, pointing with the remote. 'Mom and Dad - back together again. Please can I watch?'

Angel sighs and sits down wincing at the pain – not all of it from his mangled knee.

* * *

Sewers beneath Stoneheart building

Gus has got through the gate's padlock and picked the lock on the door behind, as far as he can tell. There was a satisfying click but the door remains fast.

The door fits snugly in the hole. There's no way he can stick an exploratory finger through. He tests it with brute strength and while it doesn't budge there's a clunking sound from the other side.

'Barred and bolted,' he whispers.

He searches for an alternative way through. Other than the tunnel currently blocked by the solid door, the way he and Felix came in with the Stoneheart driver and the concreted dead-end wall that Eichhorst threw him against, there is only one other tunnel. It isn't lit like the others, so Gus switches on a torch and follows it as it descends and narrows to a junction. Two other tunnels lead off it. Both tributaries eventually end blindly. He goes back and explores the main tunnel. It continues to descend.

This too eventually ends in a blank. Gus roars in frustration and kicks and shoots the smooth thick concrete wall. When his rage subsides, he starts to retrace his steps. A yard or so away from the dead end, something drips onto his head. Judging from his expression as he wipes it off, it is something smelly and disgusting. Stepping aside and looking up he sees the tunnel ceiling is quite close and a rust-coloured fluid trickles from a broken grate.

* * *

Stoneheart Feeding room

Fet gets tired of waiting and, when the floor level lights/heaters catch his attention, he uses the winch handle to lever off the grilles. He sticks a naked arm through and reaches only smooth purchaseless fittings. He lies on his back and tries to explore upwards – still nothing. A soundproofing panel is the next victim of the winch handle-as-crowbar. It reveals nothing more than an even concrete surface.

The drain cover is flicked off and lands spinning like a coin. Fet waits but the metallic noise brings no inquisitive captor. He looks down the hole. The channel is narrow and covered in blood. Something is floating down there. He decides not to put his arm in and investigate.

* * *

Sewers beneath Stoneheart building

Gus is squirming with difficulty through a revolting mix of human and _strigoi_ excreta in a narrow pipe. The conduit gradually inclines and he finally arrives at a fine grid metal cover. He heaves the lid off and levers himself up into the passageway, glistening triceps working hard.

He is top-to-toe filthy. He wipes his eyes and flicks the goo off his hands. Then he spits to clear his mouth.

He's at a solid door with a Stoneheart security pedestal - Eichhorst's rear entrance.

He examines them both but, rather than try and guess the code, he shoots the pedestal and shoulder charges the door. When this generates nothing more than a fizzing console and sore shoulder, he backtracks to find the barred and bolted solid barrier behind the ornate iron gate. At least he can clear the escape route now.

* * *

Stoneheart ballroom

'I could ask you about the child, for instance,' Eichhorst says smoothly.

Sandra's pulse increases.

He detects her fear and smiles very slowly.

Her heart begins to pound.

He stares.

The heartbeat is no longer physiological. She's not dancing now but clinging on for dear life as he spins her around and around to disorient her.

He stops suddenly, his back to a side exit. 'Where is…'

She spots Dutch sneaking out the door and has a horrific vision of Keane Luss, turned and giving up her secret to the Master and Eichhorst.

Her heart skips a beat exactly as his next syllable lands '…he?' And she stumbles.

'So it _was_ a boy! I knew it,' Eichhorst says gleefully. He chuckles in triumph and then pauses, thinking. 'Is he here?' he asks eagerly. 'In New York?'

Sandra is silent. Her heart beats so rapidly now it's impossible to tell if she's reacting to his questions.

'I have been selecting only Aryan men of correct age for many years and I still haven't tasted anyone that could be your offspring,' he says matter-of-factly.

Some more silent dancing.

'Did you produce any more young?' he asks.

She's cross now. 'We decided not to enlarge our family, no,' she replies haughtily.

'You are not too old though. You must breed again.'

Sandra fumes silently.

'Tell me where he is. He's as much my creation as yours,' he demands.

Sandra is outraged at this assertion. She stonewalls him with a grimace.

'You know I would never turn him,' he cajoles. 'I could never spoil anything that tasted of you.'

She glares.

'In seven decades I have never tasted anyone so delicious,' he persists. 'I am a connoisseur of human blood, you know, and I don't say that lightly.'

After yet another long silence from his partner, Eichhorst tries another tack. He changes the subject and tone of the exchange.

'It's admirable - what you have done for your country. ...Pointless. But admirable. The Master will possess the whole world in the end.'

'You couldn't invade in 1940 and you won't invade now,' she sneers.

'I invaded you,' he points out mildly. 'Time and again.'

She corrects him as a teacher to a child. 'No. You paid handsomely to be received as a welcome guest.'

'Paid?'

'In kind.'

He nods and smiles. 'I bought you.'

'You kept me.'

'Like a slave.'

'How many times?' she sighs. 'Like a lover. A mistress.'

'Mistress is a euphemism for whore,' he maintains. 'And a whore is a slave by another name.'

'You gave me nearly everything I demanded,' she insists. 'I was another pet and you know it.'

'If I was welcome then why did you escape?'

'You know why,' she whispers resentfully.

He ignores her, undoing the scarf, which is loosely knotted over her larynx. Sandra doesn't resist – or assist. He's getting the bored hooker treatment for the moment.

He frees a finger from the hand in hers and begins lazily tracing a pattern on her palm.

He waits until her body relaxes and the frost thaws somewhat but still he waits with reptilian patience, not probing her further. Not yet.

* * *

Stoneheart building  
Basement corridor

Dutch is still struggling against the unyielding grip of the security manacle while the pedestal makes whirring noises as the computer works.

'Contaminated sample…' the computer voice announces in a tone suggesting Dutch has won a prize.

* * *

Ballroom

Setrakian is holding Nora at arm's length but she isn't spending her entire evening watching the Goodweathers as he had feared. They both occasionally glance over to ensure Kelly doesn't go feral. There seems little danger of that at present. They simply look like newlyweds in love.

His gaze veers off towards Eichhorst and his partner. Everything seems cordial over there too - albeit less intimate.

Setrakian's attention returns to the beautiful woman in his own arms. Nora is smiling up at him. She glances across to Sandra and says, 'I don't know why, but I always assumed she'd lead.'

Setrakian chuckles but says nothing.

'She certainly is a "lovely creature", professor,' she comments, her voice carefully neutral.

Setrakian watches Sandra and her partner thoughtfully for a while and doesn't respond.

'But no one is more aware of her beauty than she is,' says Nora, her voice now betraying a little cattiness.

'And no one is less aware of it than he is,' agrees Setrakian.

'Do you trust her?'

'In general - no,' he says baldly. 'But for tonight – yes. She's right where she wants to be.'

Nora grunts philosophically. 'Love certainly is, not only blind, but stupid and amoral,' she muses.

'Whatever it looks like Nora,' he says. 'Be certain there is no love over there. Nothing like it - for either of them. There is some sort of contest going on between them…' he holds Nora a little closer. '…and I will not allow us to be their pawns.'

* * *

Eichhorst watches Setrakian's arms move protectively around his partner. And Sandra watches _him_.

In an attempt to reclaim his focus, she says, 'Listen to his heart, too.'

He does and, hearing the strong, regular beat of a healthy heart, he looks at her, surprised and almost impressed.

She continues airily, nodding at the old man and his lithe partner. 'Eldritch and I are the products of a different world. And you are from a different time…but where did the professor learn to dance like that?'

Setrakian really is the epitome of elegance as he guides the doctor in a waltz to Louis Armstrong's _What a wonderful world_.

Eichhorst looks at her but doesn't answer.

'And this music,' she adds. 'Whose choice is it? Yours or Eldritch's? It's in very poor taste.'

He seems puzzled.

 _'New York, New York_ ; _Wonderful world_ ; _Bring me sunshine_ \- someone has a very warped sense of humour.'

He looks at her blankly as the band transitions smoothly into Peggy Lee's _Fever_.

She laughs harshly. 'Oh, you have got to be bloody joking…'

* * *

Stoneheart Feeding room

Fet has finished with his exploring. He now lies stretched out, eyes closed, head on hands, opposite the door.

* * *

Ballroom

Eichhorst and Sandra are still dancing together in silence but now he is watching the Goodweathers. Not with the wistful curiosity he regarded Setrakian but as a commander checking on a key operative. Kelly has still made no move and Eph is still bewitched by her nearness.

Some subtle movement from his own partner catches his notice. Sandra is looking at him with a very odd smile. It's an expression he hasn't seen for almost a century. He's taken aback for a moment, unsure of what to make of this. Not even Maria Von Croÿ had searched his face like that. Like she was wondering what it might be like to…

She senses his uncertainty and pounces. 'The girl in the antique peasant dress,' she says. 'The one you dressed me up as – she was the one who taught you that love can "bind and choke and strangle" wasn't she?'

He's stunned. But only for a second.

'Yes,' she whispers slyly. 'I had audio too.'

He recovers smoothly. 'I checked the sewer for cameras and there was nothing. Not even a trace of your aroma.'

He moves close to smell her for emphasis and suddenly notices her unadorned neck. He seems surprised.

'The silver locket?' he asks.

'Not wearing it,' she grins.

It's as good as a come-on.

He resumes the mesmeric movement on her palm as they dance. It isn't long before her heart rate quickens and she softens against him.

'What have you been doing all these years?' he taunts quietly. 'Not shoring up your defences that's for certain. It's simply too easy to arouse you. I can control you like a puppet.'

Her lips part in a sigh.

'Perhaps I should be gratified but instead I find myself…disappointed.'

He dances them into a corner near Eldritch's private anteroom. The room itself is locked but there is a little more privacy here.

'I could bring you right here,' he whispers. 'Live in front of the nation. And I'd hardly have to open my mouth.'

They've come to a stop and stand in one place, swaying gently to the music. He slides his hands downwards until they are resting lightly on her hips.

'…Bring you screaming and bucking,' he murmurs. 'In front of your new friends. Did you tell them _everything_ that happened between us in Berlin?'

He projects his right thigh slightly forwards and gently guides her onto it. Her eyes are losing focus and her head is tipping back.

'…And your _old_ friends.' His voice is very low. 'Did you tell the Jew?'

Her eyes close and her body flushes.

'Did you ever tell your husband? I tried to explain it to him before he died but he refused to believe it of his sweet, devoted wife.'

Not even this comment can prevent her hips starting to move of their own accord.


	6. Chapter 6

The Strain: Another Season  
Episode 7

Osculation  
Chapter Six

* * *

Stoneheart building  
Basement corridor

Dutch is still trapped by the manacle on the security console. Unlike her mother, she is prepared to continue her struggle far beyond any hope of success. It seems to Dutch that it's taking an eternity to come to the inevitable conclusion that she is an intruder. In reality, it has only been seconds since the announcement that her sample is "contaminated".

The console chimes and the text flashes: SUFFICIENT MATCH. The auto-voice purrs, 'Welcome home, Mr Eichhorst,' and the door clicks open.

Dutch is understandably freaked out but she goes in to the living room where Eichhorst had his manicure - and probably his manicurist. The large TV screen is black except for the word: PASSWORD? It clearly acts as monitor for his personal computer. On a desk to one side is a keyboard. Dutch eyes it nervously for a while before picking up a pen and gingerly tapping in A230385.

ACCESS DENIED flashes across the television silently.

She whispers…'What else is important to you? Slimy, hideous dead thing as you are…' She shudders at an unpleasant idea.

After a few seconds thinking, she shrugs and keys in: Eichhorst.

She gets straight in to a generic Stoneheart welcome page. She removes the other earring drop and, using it like a flash drive, she uploads its contents. She waits until it's safe to remove and, putting it back on the earring, she logs out and replaces the pen to leave no trace of her presence.

She continues into the hallway, which leads only to a bedroom. She hesitates but there's no alternative. A king-size bed is fully made up in the same décor as the rest of the apartment. A few grains of soil remain on the floor. The bedroom leads straight through to the luxurious bathroom and also to the dressing room. The latter gives onto a corridor ending in a plain utilitarian-looking door. There is only one other door from this hallway. Halfway down, one matches the style of the rest of the apartment. Apart from the bolts.

The feeding room, where a bruised and bloody Vasiliy Fet is chained like a gimp, is behind the door. As Dutch appears in the doorway, he leaps to his feet and lets out a little scream, covering his nipples with his fingers.

'Look at me,' he laughs in self-deprecation. 'I'm chained up, almost naked, in Eichhorst's dungeon and I scream when _you_ come in?'

Dutch is distracted and doesn't even smile as she fishes some mini bolt cutters out of her clutch bag.

They exit through the plain door to the sewers. From their side it easily opens with a turn of the handle. Gus is waiting for them. He's done what he can to clean up but he clearly still reeks and is touchy about it.

'Eurkk!' exclaims Dutch with her hand over her mouth. 'You stink!'

'Hey,' Gus protests. 'I just crawled up a vampire's _shitter_ for you and your boyfriend…'

Fet does an impression of Dutch. 'Oh no, he's not my boyfriend.' His high-pitched British accent is as good as his French and German. 'Oh, though…He does look very good in his underwear and we do keep rescuing each other from these life and death situations. Maybe we should…'

Meanwhile Gus is muttering not-quite-under his breath, '…ungrateful limey bitch.'

Dutch rounds on Fet. 'See! _He_ got my accent first go…'

She doesn't say anything else until they are in the back of Gus' Ancients-issued Hummer with Fet wrapped in a blanket.

Despite his ordeal, Fet is still gamely trying to lighten Dutch's mood. 'It's too bad I couldn't dress up in a tux and take you to the prom.' He pauses for a response but Dutch keeps staring sullenly out of the car window. 'Come on – don't leave me in suspense,' he coaxes. 'Tell me all the gossip - what were all the girls wearing? Who was the fanciest dancer? Who danced with who…?'

Dutch's head snaps around. 'Setrakian was like Fred Astaire. He was with Nora. The Goodweathers were dancing with each other…' Fet gasps but Gus doesn't realise the significance. '… And Mum started off dancing with Palmer.' When both men hiss in surprise, she says ominously, 'Oh it gets worse…'

They look at her in disbelief – Gus via the rear view mirror. 'When I left, she was rubbing herself up against Eichhorst.' Gus and Fet are aghast, the car swerves and they both swear loudly. Fortunately, the c- and f- bombs are obliterated by squealing tyres.

Of course, no rubbing of any kind went on while Dutch was in the room – it was solely social contact but it must appear to her, that every time she sees her mother these days, her world is turned upside down and the latest revelation about the DNA has screwed with her mind.

When her companions get over their shock, Fet nudges her and murmurs, 'Passionate and destructive. See - that's where you get it from.' Not noticing that this is his worst possible line, he persists with a wink. 'Do you go for older guys as well?'

Dutch makes a noise like Kif from Futurama, folds her arms, turns to the window and sulks in silence for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Outside Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

The hummer draws to a halt and Dutch says, 'I can't look at Mum right now. Can I drive round the block a couple of times?'

Gus is reluctant but succumbs eventually. 'Well, OK. But don't scratch it – cos the owner would kill me. And I mean – really kill me. Like dead.'

She puts Fet's blanket over the driver's seat making Gus roll his eyes. He watches nervously as Dutch jerks away from the kerb and then offers to help the limping Fet inside.

'No thanks, man,' replies the exterminator. 'Don't take this the wrong way but…DAMN you _stink_!'

* * *

Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

Sandra is strutting down the stairs calling out, 'I used Cornelia's mouthwash to rinse…' She is arrested by the sight of a semi-naked Fet staggering through the door followed by Gus in a cloud of bilingual obscenities. The smaller man is oblivious to all around him, including Sandra's devouring stare, as he strips off his filthy clothes in a fury.

'And who is this foul-mouthed, caramel perfection?' she demands.

Gus checks her out slowly as he straightens up. 'Gus Elizalde,' he grins. 'My friends call me Gusto.'

'Ye-ess, I'll just bet they do,' says her mouth, while her eyes say _I would suck you like a toffee_. Then she looks around. 'Where's Cornelia?'

'Driving round the block,' says Gus as he accepts a towel and a spare pair of Fet's enormous overalls from Setrakian. 'She crazy pissed at her momma…' He checks Sandra out again, appreciatively and incredulously… 'Dat can't be you - can it, pretty lady?'

Fet is lying on the kitchen table already being examined under UV and patched up by Nora. 'So how d'it go your end?' he asks. 'We heard the riot.'

* * *

Stoneheart ballroom Earlier that evening

'Did you ever tell your husband?' asks Eichhorst. 'I tried to explain it to him before he died but he refused to believe it of his sweet devoted wife.'

Not even this comment can prevent Sandra's hips starting to move of their own accord.

'Does your son know the truth about his origins?'

The reference to her child finally makes her come to her senses but Eichhorst carries on.

He raises her hand to his mouth and again works on her palm - this time tickling it with his fangs.

He turns her, so he can taste the radial artery in her wrist out of view of the cameras. He stops at the last moment - puzzled and, still holding the unresisting arm, he looks at Sandra.

'Silver?' he says.

She smirks. 'In the tattoo.' She pushes the long sleeve up to reveal extensive ink.

Eichhorst laughs out loud, causing heads and cameras to turn. This is more like it.

Setrakian curses himself for allowing them out of his sight and begins steering Nora in the direction of the sound.

Sandra gives Eichhorst a filthy grin. 'It's all over,' she says slowly.

Eichhorst has a long look at her naked throat and takes the bait. 'Not quite,' he murmurs and he bends towards her neck doing the hungry _strigoi_ nicker.

Once again, he pulls up short and gives her an annoyed, questioning look.

'Ear. Rings!' she chimes irritatingly, giving a flick of her head. Eichhorst has to jerk away quickly to avoid being smacked in the eye with silver danglers.

He is getting properly hacked off now. 'I _will_ find a way through. And when I do – _nothing_ will save you.'

She smiles slowly and moves in very close, eyes flicking between his angry eyes and compressed lips.

'Mmmm,' she murmurs. 'I can't wait.' Then she grabs the back of his head and full-on kisses him.

Eichhorst's eyes fling wide open and he runs off screaming, hands over his smoking mouth.

Sheer total bloody chaos ensues and no one but the two protagonists appears to know what's happening.

Kelly Goodweather seems to be called to disengage from her husband and follow Eichhorst immediately. Eldritch Palmer didn't see it and is bustled after Eichhorst by his security detail. Dr Everett Barnes stands bewildered in the middle of the room, too cowardly to do anything.

Setrakian quickly spots Sandra striding out of the main exit, head high and a triumphant smile on her lips. He follows her, dragging Nora with him and picking up a still-dazed Eph on the way.

* * *

Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

Everyone looks a question at Sandra and she pokes her tongue out at them revealing a piercing at the tip.

'Silver,' she says simply.

Eph walks down the stairs with Zack, his arm draped about his son's shoulders. Angel Guzman Hurtado aka The Silver Angel limps along behind, muttering something like 'Just got good at the very end…'

Gus is drowning in Fet's overalls but he bursts out in belly laughs.

'So, lemme get this straight,' he says when he has the breath. 'You…' he points at Eph. '…shoot him in the ass…'

Eph interrupts. 'Leg,' he corrects.

Gus continues without pause. '… and he ran off laughing. I punch the shit out of him and he throws me against a wall.'

'Princess Kate out there…' Gus gestures in the direction of the door, presumably to indicate Dutch. '…shoots him in the shoulders. Three times. And he keeps coming - smiling, easy-like.'

'You…' He gives Fet a grudging nod of admiration. 'Yeah, now _you_ pissed him off – shooting him in the face like that.'

He muses for a second. 'He's kinda vain aint he...' He pauses.'…for a guy with a face like a dead pig's ass.'

'But she…' He bows before Sandra. '…made him run off _screaming!_ With. A. _Kiss_!' He shakes his head in amazement.

'Next time m'gonna be on Team Blazing-Hot-Blonde!'

Fet sits up, overcome with horrified fascination. 'Eughh! What was it even like?' he asks Sandra.

'Oh God. Don't encourage her,' pleads Nora, snipping off the ends of the final suture.

Sandra is unabashed. 'Hot. Necessarily brief. And not as slimy as you might think.'

'Ew, gross.' Zack mutters. Eph nods and sniggers. 'A little too proud of it, huh?' he whispers to the boy. Unfortunately, he's audible.

Sandra whirls around and starts bawling him out. 'You can talk. You were away with the fairies in some kind of vampire love haze. You could have been turned and taken. You'd have given up all our secrets. As it is, it's a miracle Eichhorst still doesn't know about Cornelia. He's got the idea from somewhere that she was a boy. You could have got us all killed, doctor. It's your fault Fet was captured in the first place. You've become a liability. Unfocussed. Obsessed with your dead wife. What you felt tonight wasn't love, you idiot. Not even the ghost of it. It can't be love. It will not EVER be love.'

She right in his face now and Zack and Eph are shouting back at her. All eyes are on them. Angel hasn't been so entertained since he last watched his own films. No one notices Dutch's return.

'I'm not the one who let Eichhorst get to first base tonight,' bellows Eph.

'Yeah,' snarls Sandra. 'And I'd have let him get to third, if the sun shone out of my…'

'Mum!' yells Dutch in total shock. 'What the hell is _wrong_ with you?'

'Yeah,' adds Gus unhelpfully. 'She hit on me, too. Hard.'

'Did you what…take all your HRT in one go or something?' says Dutch with utter disdain. She stalks through the watching crowd and heads upstairs.

Sandra watches her daughter go and then turns back to Gus. 'I'm not that old, you know.'

'No one who knows what you did tonight is going to want to kiss you ever again,' says Eph snarkily.

'Well, not 'til you've brushed your teeth, anyway,' winks Gus.

* * *

Stoneheart building  
Eldritch's anteroom

Security chief Robinson, Eldritch Palmer and Kelly Goodweather are watching Eichhorst squirting a pack of B-positive into his mouth. Robinson is nervous, Palmer is smug and Kelly is blankly patient. Eichhorst sighs with blissful relief as his tongue sizzles like a barbecue sausage.

'That used to be in my emergency medical kit, you know,' says Eldritch idly.

No one responds.

'I could kill her for you, if you like,' he adds, after a while. 'Silver doesn't affect me.'

Eichhorst turns slowly and says through smoke and clenched teeth, 'I've promised her it'll be me. And it WILL!'

* * *

Fet's place, Red Hook, Brooklyn

A distraught Dutch addresses her mother from the living room railings. 'Ever since Dad died, you've shagged anything with a pulse,' she accuses Sandra tearfully. 'I'd really hoped though, that that's where you drew the line.'

'I beg your pardon, young lady,' scolds Sandra, as if to a mouthy twelve-year-old.

'What I need to know is - how come I have enough of Eichhorst's DNA to trigger his security into letting me into his apartment?'

Everyone is aghast.

'Well,' shrugs Sandra, unperturbed. 'I assume it's because of how you were conceived…'


End file.
